Heart of Darkness
by Mew-Yuki
Summary: Yuki's father is out to get her because she is the only one that knows about the fire in the past. With the help of Easter and the guardians can she finally put her mothers spirit to rest. I don't own any of the characters but Yuki and i don't own any of the songs.


Yuki Mido is a 14 year old girl, she lives on her own because her mother died and her own father never wants to see her.

"MOOOORNING YUKI!" A shugo chara sang as she flew around Yuki's sleeping form, "Light!" She groaned as she sat up in her bed. "Come on your going be late" Light giggled as she flew to the bedside table, in a small basket lay a dark egg with purple music symbol designs on it. "Wonder what character this will be?" Light though out loud with a smile, Yuki smiled as well. She couldn't wait to find out what it held inside. Yuki got out of bed and stretched, she looked at her clock and it read '4:30' her smile vanished. "Light, what time is it?" Yuki asked in a mock friendly tone, Light flew to the clock and read what it said, "Errrmm…." Light flew as fast as she could out of Yuki's room and down the stairs, "GET BACK HERE LIGHT!" Yuki roared as she ran after Light, she laughed when she was downstairs because Light was hiding in the lampshade. "Light, it's okay" Yuki said sweetly as she reached for her chara. "You're not angry?" Light asked carefully, Yuki shook her head as Light climbed down into her hands.

"CRAP! I'M SOOO LATE!" Yuki was raced out the door with her school bag over her shoulder, even though Light had got her up way too early she somehow was able to waste two hours. Without looking where she was going she ran straight into someone's back, "Ouch! Man that hurt." Yuki groaned as she rubbed her forehead, "Oh god! Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry, I was in a rush" Yuki apologised in a rush as she jumped up and bowed to the person. The person turned around and smiled, "its okay. I wasn't hurt, are you okay?" A boy with red violet eyes asked in concern, "Oh yea. I'm fine" Yuki laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm Tadase. Pleased to meet you…." Tadase said as he put his hand out, "Oh I'm Yuki." She said taking his hand with a small smile, a beep caught her attention. Yuki looked at her watch "CRAP!" She screamed and bolted down the street leaving a shocked Tadase standing alone covered in dust, "Yuki." Light called out to her, "What?" She replied in a sing song voice, "You like him" Light sang back with a giggle.

Yuki was lucky to have made it to the studio in time for her recording session, she laughed as she and Light entered the building. "Miss Mido!" A voice called out from a room to Yuki's right, "Tako-chan!" Yuki laughed as she found her old music teacher sat at a piano, he smiled and began to play a song she knew well.

"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. Get out your guns, battles begun. Are you a saint or a sinner? If loves a fight than I shall I die, with my heart on the trigger.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fightin' for. Well baby you're all that I adore, so if love is what you need a solider I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, fightin' till the war is won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back, I'll throw away my faith. Just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have. And I want to live not just survive, tonight.

So touch the wing, you've gotta sing. Don't mean I'm not a believer and Major Tom will sing along, yeah they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fightin' for. Well baby you're all that I adore, so if love is what you need a solider I will be. I'm an angel with a shotgun, fightin' till the war is won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back, I'll throw away my faith. Just to keep you safe, don't you know you're everything I have. And I want to live not just survive, tonight." Yuki smiled as the song finished, she knew love was a war that many people died in and only a few survived. Her teacher smiled sadly as he left, the pain her father had caused would never go away so she sang what she felt rather than voice her emotions

"Yuki we need you to try a different type of song, it could be a darker song than normal." The sound producer and crew all nodded their heads in agreement, she need to try a new angle to see if she could progress. Yuki looked at Light then at the dark egg, "what beat do you think would work best?" She asked the band behind her, the drummer started playing a steady beat. 'This beat it reminds me off the night, my father's grin as the house burned with my mother inside.' Yuki's black shugo chara egg began to crack; Light flew over to the egg. "Yuki the dark egg is hatching" Light called out with a smile, Poof! "Hey Light!" Yelled a shugo chara dressed in black with purple wings, "DARK!" Light yelled as they hugged, "Dark will you character change with me?" Yuki asked. Dark flew to her and they character changed. With the newly changed Yuki, she could feel all the hate inside her burning and the beat that was playing she could feel a song forming in her head.

"I can feel the cold hand of death, and the end drawing near. I've seen thoughts of men and all of which they fear." The crew and band were shocked, Yuki was normally a nice person but now she was singing a really dark song. "Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend, come to me bury your sorrows. Temptations await the condemned." Yuki smiled darkly throughout her song, "Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend, come to me bury your sorrows. Temptations await the condemned.

Sing to me songs of the darkness, farewell to heaven my friend, come to me bury your sorrows. Temptations await the condemned." The song ended and everyone clapped.

Yuki smiled as she walked out the studio. "Yuki that was amazing," Light praised her friend. "Yea, you were awesome" Dark agreed "WAAH!" Yuki yelled as someone tripped her, she caught a flash of blue hair then nothing. "Ouch that hurt, wait where is my bag?" Yuki jumped up and searched for her bag, she couldn't find it. "THAT BASTARD! THAT HELD ALL MY FUCKING STUFF!" Yuki roared as ran after the blue haired person.

"HEY YOU!" Yuki roared when caught up with the blue haired person, "Oh so your eggs have hatched." The voice sounded like a girls, "Becoming character. DARK MELODY!" Yuki was now dressed in a black corset top, a dark purple skirt, black leather thigh boots, purple wings and a headphone mic.

"Why did you steal my bag?" Yuki asked, the boy smirked and began to walk away. 'Big mistake pal,' Yuki smirked as music started playing round her. "More beautiful than a rose, more seductive than the moon, if it's that precious a life, I would want to let it bloom in my hands.

The door to the world of darkness now can be opened. One more time, I'll leave it to fate, and be reborn.

Close your eyelids, and gaze into the Midnight Masquerade.

Slipping into the darkness, now, come! You don't have to be afraid.

And then you will become eternity.

Once you pass through the blowing wind with doubts

I'll let you forget pure love.

Let's carve a new time in the world of darkness.

You don't have to pain your heart as you worry for someone else.

Close your eyelids, and gaze into the voice that calls you

Slipping into the darkness, now, grab onto the wings I told you about.

Surely, you will become eternity.

Close your eyelids, and gaze

Slipping into the darkness, now.

Lose your eyelids, and gaze at me, I'll steal what's in your heart.

Slipping into the darkness, now, I'll give you a kiss in the late-night wrapped in mystery.

And then you will become eternity.

Close your eyelids, and gaze

Slipping into the darkness, now.

Close your eyelids, and gaze

Slipping into the darkness, now."

Yuki smiled as the boy stopped, his eyes were lifeless and cold. "Tell me your name," Yuki grinned darkly at him. "My name is Ikuto," Yuki looked over the boy called Ikuto. "Why did you steal my bag?" Yuki asked as she tapped her foot, "I was looking for the embryo." Ikuto's voice was monotone and robotic, "I have heard enough." Yuki clicked her fingers and Ikuto's midnight eyes returned to normal, Yuki grinned because he had no memory of what happened. She picked up her bag then walked off with Light and Dark.

"Ikuto what happened? Nya," A purple cat shugo chara popped out of nowhere. "I don't know Yoru, I can't remember." Ikuto rubbed his head and walked off to wander the streets, "that girl was different. Nya," Yoru said as he sat on Ikuto's shoulder. "Yes, she was her eggs have hatched but she seems to have more potential." Ikuto shrugged his shoulders as he walked the streets, trying to avoid Easter because he had no intention to work for them.


End file.
